Crimson Pursuit
by Wonderland's Finest
Summary: Full summary inside. Sebastian moves to London from Japan and meets his schoolmate Ciel Phantomhive. He learns of his past and a possible connection forms. AU. SebastianxCiel. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji... but I wish I did! :(

**Summary:** It couldn't have mattered at that moment. The world could have ended or my heart could have stopped beating. A thousand swords piercing my skin letting flows of crimson flowers spurt from my body and leaving me empty of the putrid color. I did not have any senses at the moment as I gazed into those eyes. A color I have longed wish to have to cease exist.

Then why? Why did at that moment... did he make me wish to live in that color? To be full of the hideous red.

This is AU.

**Ciel's POV:**

Warm sunlight danced across my closed eyelids. Spots of subtle red left their trails across the skin. Fluttering my eyes open, I could see someone had put up the blinds. Tanaka no doubt. With a sigh I slid off my bed and got dressed in the required uniform I had.

"Another day, another smile." My father would say. I smirked bitterly. Smiling was not an ability I could possess anymore. Ever since that wretched day. The memory painted the inside of my mind with the color that agonized me most. I slipped on my shoes and looked in the bathroom mirror to see my reflection. The mix of both my parent's appearances and my forever young looks have proved well for me. I could be seen as 'cute' or 'adorable' by female companions. Some thoroughly known as Elizabeth. Fixing up the dark bluish-black crop of hair granted by my father and the cerulean eyes... scratch that. Eye. From my mother. All topped off by a black eyepatch occupying my right eye. Partially covered by my bangs.

I descended the long staircase and entered the kitchen, no Tanaka in sight. Must be cleaning somewhere else. I could see breakfast on the table and upon closer inspection, a note. Scrawled on it was neat, red, loops of my Aunt's handwriting. Her favorite color was her ink choice. I read the note as I chewed on a piece of toast.

'_Ciel,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay to see you off to school. I had an important call from my office that needed to be taken care of. Might be late coming home tonight. You know how busy us doctors could be! I'll be sure to have Grell check up on you, but I'm sure I wouldn't need to worry much. Oh how my darling nephew has grown up to be such a responsible young man. It seems like only yesterday that you were a baby. Now look at you. You make me so proud, Ciel!_

_Love, _

_Madame Red_

_A.K.A: Angelina Durless._'

Her signature occupied the remaining white space. Madame Red. I think she only loves the color to taunt me. Along with her hopeless assistant Grell. The name of that man made me shudder. A pure freak of nature he was. Naught for usal to dwell on the matter of the sickly man now, instead I quickly finished my breakfast. Grabbing my bag and cellphone I walked to my school in the prestigious town of London, England. _Kuro High School._

Not a school people would expect someone of my appearance to attend. For I looked weak and small. Young like someone who belonged to at least middle school. What I lacked in strength, I just made up in my knowledge. Being smart is what bumped me up a couple of levels. In truth I was supposed to be a first year in freshman year, but I was able to surpass to Junior. Take those apples and chew on them in thought.

Finally I was in the halls of the high school. The students dragging their feets to their lockers from sleep and ones who drank their morning coffees greeted friends with welcoming smiles. I was at the safety at my locker... or was safe... when a blur of yellow and pink jumped on me. I groaned. The familiar voice squealing my name as she hugged me to the point of suffocation in her clutching grip.

"~!"

"Elizabeth, please! This is not how a lady like yourself should be acting." I managed to choke out. Seeing me in my predicament, she released her grip but with a pout on her face.

"It's Lizzy! How many times do I have to tell you? And please, Ciel! It's not like we're in, like, the medieval ages, or whatever, where we gotta be so primp and proper!" She said in a huff.

"Victorian ages." I mutter. She didn't seem to take notice and instead changed the subject. Helping me off the ground, her mouth ran off about some tests she had to take today and what not. I barely paid attention as I strolled with her. Occassional head nods and short answers to give the illussion I gave a rat's arse. All of a sudden I had a strange thought that someone was watching me. I looked back and didn't see any one that was looking. Must be my imagination.

With few minutes until the bell will ring, Lizzy and I parted ways for classes. I mentally groaned. Great I had Mr. Kelvin for History. He was such a creepy man, calling every student his children. He used to be associates with my father, but I never knew him much. He claimed to know everything about me though. Weirdo...

Taking a seat in the back as usual, I waited for the class to start. Occassionally glancing at my book I have re-read numerous times. When the bell rang all the talking ceased and I heard feet scuffle to their desks.

"Alright my children!" Mr. Kelvin announced, clapping his hands to get our attention. I merely took a glance his way before going back to my book. "I have an important and exciting announcement! Today from here on we will have a new student be joining us for the school year. Please introduce yourself." Now he was talking to the possible new student, his face turned to the door as it opened. At first I saw a foot and then the rest of his body followed. He walked to the front of the class. This time I looked up and saw this new student. Taking in his details.

He was fairly tall and thin with pale skin. A thin face framed by his black hair. But my attention was on his eyes. They were a strange kind of brown. Brownish-red... some could say they were almost crimson. They looked at everyone, and I could almost swear they lingered on me for a second more, before addressing the class in such a manner that captivated us. Even me, although his eyes.. the color... is what makes me run through Hell.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I have just moved here from Japan. My father's job requires him to move around a lot so I might not be here long." He said.

"Everyone be sure to treat him nicely." Mr. Kelvin said once he was done. "You can take a seat next to.. hmm. Ah. Mr. Phantomhive." Mr. Kelvin gave me a creepy smile before pointing to the empty desk next to mine. Once he sat down Mr. Kelvin began his lesson. Great, one of my best subjects: the Victorian era. I moved to open my textbook when I heard something.

"Psst." Just ignore it Ciel.

"Psst. Hey. Mr. Phantomhi-."

"It's Ciel. What do you want, Sebastian?" I whispered the question so I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Well, _Ciel_. Can I borrow your textbook? Or just look at it? I didn't get mine yet." He whispered back. With a sigh I moved the book toward his side so he could read along. He flashed me a smile, no more like a smirk. "Thanks."

**So how did you like it? Reviews are grateful. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Yo guys! I reviewed this story several times and decided to keep the story, but I'm going to revise it into something else. So I'm going to discontinue this story and then add a new story with a totally different plot :)

Sorry for you who wanted more of this kind of story, but I promise that I will create something worth liking.


End file.
